


Abdication

by deepspacevoyagers



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/F, Femslash, Mild Gore, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepspacevoyagers/pseuds/deepspacevoyagers
Summary: Seven of Nine is no more, but her feelings for B'Elanna Torres remain, buried deep within.





	Abdication

She was ashamed once, but now she finds pleasure in her purpose.

She revels at hearing a thousand new voices; feeling their distinctiveness becoming hers.

It is perfection.

A part of her is stripped away as she embraces her destiny. Her humanity, vanquished over the decades.

She knows, but she does not care.

And with every step she takes, Seven of Nine becomes but an irrelevant figment of her past.

* * *

They have come again, trying to strike against the Collective, to preserve their precious Federation and their individuality. She admires their tenacity, but if they only wanted to hasten the full assimilation of their species, then so be it. Starfleet should never have returned to what was rightfully hers.

The battle rages, and she watches as the sleek silver ships refuse to fall, their agility an admirable asset. She knows better than to underestimate Starfleet. Voices are extinguished en masse, and she mourns the loss of her drones. The Collective is no longer whole.

But it is a necessity, and as each pawn falls, she finds glaring tactical errors in Starfleet’s offensive. She adapts, and the Collective bends to her will. The tide turns, and slowly, the melody grows stronger, as countless new voices join their harmony. She welcomes it, permitting herself a smile.

Data from assimilated ships begins pouring in, and she usurps Starfleet’s technology, makes it her own and uses it against them. Then her attention falls onto a list which should have been irrelevant, and what’s left of her human heart skips a beat.

She remembers their fights and endless debates, but she also recalls their longing glances, their unity, their potential together. She longs to hear her voice, to feel her, to have her in her arms, yet cannot bear to see her as a drone. Before she is even aware of what she is doing, she goes against all her instincts and issues new orders. The battle now forgotten, and paying no attention to the fleeing invaders, she waits in solitude to face her past.

* * *

Her drones enter her chamber, and she calmly watches as a broken B’Elanna Torres is dragged in.

“Why have you spared me?” B’Elanna asks through gritted teeth, staring at her, staring into her soul. She dimisses her drones and places a hand on B’Elanna’s bruised cheek, examining her. Older, but no less beautiful.

“Because you are relevant,” she states unflinchingly, “And you are perfection.” She lifts her arm and gently strokes her frazzled hair, traces her darkened ridges, wipes away the traces of blood on her lips.

B’Elanna watches her movements in silence, her eyes filling with desperation and desire, begging her for a release. She leans in and surrenders herself without hesitation, abandoning her mandate, and together they become one on the harsh metal floor. Their embrace is a safe harbour and all that matters in the world is B’Elanna and her touch and her raw kisses and her love.

_Resistance is futile._

 

 

 


End file.
